blizzardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Cultist
Dark Cultists are members of the Dark Coven. They are encountered throughout Acts I and II, but in Campaign, they no longer appear after the heroes defeat Maghda. Types Dark Cultist Dark Cultists are humans attacking with sacrificial daggers. They are very weak, but usually attack in large numbers, and often are supported by demons. Dark Vessel See the respective article: Cultists can be recognized from Dark Vessels by their lack of a staff. Vessels have a long staff which curls at the end, on which they lean while summoning up the demons by which they are possessed. A few seconds after combat starts, they turn into Dark Thralls unless killed quickly. Dark Conjurer Conjurers are human mages, usually not attacking the hero (unless he comes really close), but holding the dark portal opened, therefore summoning Dark Hellions or Dark Berserkers every few seconds. Once all Conjurers are dead, the portal is closed. If approached, they can shoot fireballs for average Fire damage. It's wise to bypass the hulking Berserkers to kill the Cultists as quickly as possible. Some Conjurers are initially not channeling a portal, in that case, they attack at once. Dark Summoner Summoners are the more powerful variant of Conjurers. They do not need a portal to summon reinforcements, instead being able to summon one Hellion at a time and enhance its damage by controlling it with a beam of dark energy. Dark Zealot Zealots are the more powerful variant of regular Cultists, moving and attacking much faster. Temporal Priests Temporal Priests only spawn during The Darkening of Tristram event, and drop the Cultist Pages. One Priest spawns (along with a few Temporal Initiates) in each of the Adventure Mode waypoint zones. Temporal Priests are grey colored versions of the regular Cultists. There can only be one Temporal Priest spawn per location, and he can drop duplicate pages; but on the upside, they are a guaranteed drop. Hematic Supplicants Supplicants are a special type of Blood Cultists, presumably the lowest-ranking initiates of Vidian's blood-worshippers. They are encountered in the Shrouded Moors and Temple of the Firstborn, as well as arenas between those. It appears that Theodosius Jordan leads them. All of the Supplicants are of Zealot type, bearing bright red robes and daggers. Their most notable appearances are during the Blood Statue and The Hematic Key s, where their blood can be used to destroy the monument and to open the doors to the inner sanctum of the Temple. Uniques (Cultist / Zealot) *Brakan (Apothecary's Brother event) *Crassus the Tormentor (Halls of Agony) *Grand Inquisitor (Halls of Agony) *Hematic Father Feldman (Shrouded Moors) *High Cultist Murdos (Alcarnus) *Jhorum the Cleric (Alcarnus) *Lord of Goats (Southern Highlands) *Percepeus (Northern Highlads) *Sarella the Vile (Leoric's Manor Courtyard) *Theodosius Jordan (The Sacred Path) *Theodyn the Deathsinger (Leoric's Hunting Grounds) Uniques (Conjurer / Summoner) *Cadhul the Deathcaller (Southern Highlands) *Inquisitor Hamath (Stinging Winds) *Jezeb the Conjuror (Leoric's Manor) *Krailen the Wicked (Leoric's Manor) *Nevaz (Halls of Agony) *Pontius (Westmarch Commons) *Reformed Cultist (Abandoned Cultist Stores) *Shondar the Invoker (Alcarnus) *Urik the Seer (Khazra Den) *Urzel Mordreg (Wortham) Development At some point, Triune Cultists were supposed to appear in game. Triune Vessels also used to resemble Dark Cultists and Summoners at certain point, a mage style monster, member of the Triune. Trivia *Culists of Zealot type have horns (visible from beneath their hoods), although it's unclear if those are parts of their bodies or elements of their headdresses. Images Image:Dark Cultist 2.jpg Image:Dark Cultist 1.jpg Image:Female Dark Cultist.jpg|Female Dark Cultist art-trailer-monster05.jpg|Original hoodless models DERANGED CULTIST.jpg|Zealot in-game model darkcultist.jpg|Summoner in-game model Triune Cultist Artwork.jpg|Original Triune Cultist artwork Category:Coven Category:Act 1 Bestiary (Diablo III) Category:Act 2 Bestiary (Diablo III)